The present invention relates to a seat belt fitting and more particularly the present invention relates to an adjustable fitting which can be utilised to adjust the height at which a diagonal portion of a seat belt fitted to the front seat of a motor vehicle is effectively connected to the "B" post and/or which can be utilised with a seat belt fitted in the rear of a motor vehicle.